The Jinchuuriki and The Hyuuga Heeires
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Setelah Naruto berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata di suasana yang dingin di desa tercinta mereka, mereka berdua pulang ke Mansion Namikaze karena takut kedinginan. Tapi ada yang membuat mereka bisa menghangat bahkan sampai 'Panas' sekali.


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Hyuuga Heeires**

 **Summary:**

Setelah Naruto berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata di suasana yang dingin di desa tercinta mereka, mereka berdua pulang ke Mansion Namikaze karena takut kedinginan. Tapi ada yang membuat mereka bisa menghangat bahkan sampai 'Panas' sekali.

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto and or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, PwP and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto dan Hinata berusia 17 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Musim dingin menghampiri desa Konoha, semua bagian desa itu diselimuti oleh benda putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Suasana dingin membuat beberapa orang hanya duduk manis dirumah mereka sambil duduk didepan perapian dengan segelas coklat panas.

Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari rumah mereka walaupun diluar sangat dingin sekali. Jaket tebal membungkus semua orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati musim dingin tersebut termasuk Hokage oranye kita ini.

Dia berjalan-jalan didesa itu tidaklah sendirian, dia ditemani oleh seorang perempuan bersurai biru gelap beriris lavender dengan memakai jaket tebal berwarna serupa ungu cerah lalu tangannya disarungi oleh sarung tangan berwarna ungu dan dia memakai celana berwarna hitam, dia berjalan persis disamping Hokage oranye itu.

Sementara si pirang dan matanya yang berwarna biru memakai jaket tebal berwarna oranye kesukaannya dengan memakai sarung tangan berwarna hitam dengan memakai celana berwarna sama seperti perempuan tadi dan dia memakai jubah Hokage kesayangannya yang berwarna putih dengan jilatan api berwarna oranye di bawahnya.

"Kenapa harus ada musim dingin seperti ini sih?" keluh Naruto sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya dilengan atasnya, sejujurnya dia tak ingin keluar dihari yang sangat dingin ini tapi mau dikata apa tugasnya menjadi Hokage mengharuskannya keluar dari rumah.

"Kau tak boleh mengeluh, Naruto-kun. Kami-sama sudah mengatur semua ini dengan baik" balas Hinata yang masih berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Tapi, tetap saja kenapa harus ada musim dingin seperti ini. Paling tidak jangan sedingin ini" kata Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Tidak baik kau berkata seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Lagipula hari ini tidak sedingin hari-hari kemarin kok" hibur Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas pasrah "Ya, terserah kau sajalah Hinata-chan" kata Naruto.

Semua yang ada berada didesa Konoha ini tertutup oleh salju sampai-sampai beberapa atap rumah penduduk disana tertutupi oleh salju yang tingginya sampai beberapa puluh sentimeter.

Saat ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba "Kyaa!" Hinata memekik keras karena jalanan Konoha yang lumayan licin, memang sih karena musim dingin seperti ini mengharuskan kita harus berhati-hati dengan jalanan yang kemungkinan akan membuat kita terjatuh.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata dan mengulurkan tangan sebelah kanannya "Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata pun membalas uluran tangan Naruto "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya itu tidak sakit sama sekali karena salju itu sangat lembut sekali" jawab Hinata yang sudah berdiri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Ya, kalau kamu tak percaya sebaiknya kau rasakan saja lemparanku ini" Hinata sudah membuat sebuah bola dari salju yang ada dibawahnya dan melemparkan bola itu tepat diwajah Naruto. "Benarkan apa yang aku bilang?" kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Awas kau, Hinata-chan. Aku akan membalasmu" Naruto pun membuat sebuah bola salju saat melihat posisi yang tepat untuk melemparkannya kearah Hinata, dia langsung melemparkan bola itu kearah Hinata.

Akhirnya saling balas membalas antara bola salju atau bisa disebut dengan perang bola salju dengan suasana dingin pun terjadi di desa itu dan yang menjadi pelakunya adalah Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto sudah sampai dimansion Namikaze dan saat ini dia sedang duduk disofa sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat yang dia minum didepan perapian, tubuhnya sudah sedikit menghangat yang tadinya dingin karena harus bertempur dengan Hinata dalam perang bola salju.

Dia hanya tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu, itu membuatnya seperti seorang anak kecil. Dia kembali meminum segelas teh hangat yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Lamunannya terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu bahwa Hinata sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Hari ini cuacanya sedikit panas ya, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata sambil duduk disebelah Naruto.

Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya saat melihat penampilan Hinata, biasanya dia adalah perempuan yang selalu tertutup tapi kali ini Naruto sendiri harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Bayangkan saja Hinata berpenampilan dengan jaketnya yang terbuka semuanya sehingga membuat baju jaring-jaring yang membentuk tubuhnya apalagi bagian dadanya dan juga Hinata hanya memakai celana hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya sehingga membuat paha putihnya itu terlihat.

'Ternyata Hinata seksi juga ketika memakai pakaian seperti itu' kata Naruto saat pikiran mesum hinggap diotaknya, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya 'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Pasti ini gara-gara Ero-sennin itu dan juga author-ero yang membuat cerita ini' batinnya.

Hinata melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang memandanginya dengan lekat "Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening milik Naruto.

Pikiran Naruto sempat blank sesaat ketika Hinata mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata, biasanya Hinata akan pingsan jika Naruto mendekatinya seperti ini dan mungkin sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Mungkin sekarang dia yang akan pingsan.

Pikiran Naruto sudah kembali sekarang "H-hinata-chan, kenapa kamu memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil tergagap.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa saat ini begitu panas sekali" jawab Hinata lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Tapi, kamu tahu kan diluar itu sangat dingin sekali?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku mempunyai alasan lain Naruto-kun. Aku yakin kamu juga sangat menikmatinya, bukan?" tanya Hinata menggoda.

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata tak percaya, notabenenya Hyuuga Hinata itu orangnya sangat tertutup dan pemalu sekali dan sekarang sifat yang tidak pernah dia lihat dari sosok Hinata itu keluar. Naruto terkesiap saat melihat Hinata membuka jaketnya sendiri membuat lekuk tubuhnya semakin terlihat.

Lalu dia melihat Hinata merangkak kearahnya, Naruto hanya memundurkan dirinya sendiri saat melihat hal itu. Sepertinya dia harus mengutuk siapa yang membuat sofa ini terdapat sebuah penghalang dipinggirnya, dia melihat Hinata semakin mendekat kearahnya. Hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menutup matanya erat-erat dan berdo'a semoga hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Naruto membuka matanya saat dirinya merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari depan, dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang ditenggelamkan di dada bidangnya "Kau tahu, aku selalu nyaman jika memelukmu seperti ini. Kamu baru melihat sifatku yang seperti ini, bukan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk saat mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Itu hanya aku tunjukan padamu seorang, kamu ingin tahu alasannya?" Hinata mengambil jeda sedikit agak lama "Aishiteru, Naruto-kun" sambungnya dengan nada pelan sambil kembali membenamkan kepalanya didada milik laki-laki blonde didepannya.

Naruto mengelus surai biru gelap milik Hinata dengan lembut membuat Hinata sedikit nyaman "Aku sudah tahu itu, Hinata-chan. Aishiteru mo Hinata-chan" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya, tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memeluk Naruto sekarang berpindah ke baju yang dipakai Naruto dan melepaskannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Naruto sedikit kaget merasakan bahwa Hinata melepaskan bajunya "Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Tidak baik membiarkan perempuan membuka bajunya sendirian, kau juga harus membuka baju ini Naruto-kun" kata Hinata yang masih melakukan aktivitasnya. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa membiarkan Hinata melakukan apapun padanya dan sekarang dirinya bertelanjang dada saja.

"Tolong buka bajuku ya, Naruto-kun?" Naruto memekik pelan saat mendengar permintaan dari Hinata, akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti keinginan dari perempuan bersurai biru gelap itu.

Setelah membuka baju milik Hinata, Naruto melongo seketika saat melihat dada telanjang Hinata yang lumayan besar. Si pemuda pirang itu hanya mematung saat melihat tubuh milik Hinata yang seksi itu apalagi puting kemerahan yang seolah-oleh mengundang Naruto agar menjamah mereka.

"Hi-hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto gugup dengan wajah yang hampir memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya dibawah dadanya yang besar itu.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri "Kenapa kamu tidak memakai dalaman? Atau jangan-jangan..." Naruto sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Hinata langsung memotong kalimat yang akan Naruto katakan padanya "Ada masalah dengan itu, Naruto-kun? Jika kamu tadi ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memakai celana dalam, perkiraanmu tepat sekali" kata Hinata sambil menggoda Naruto.

'Kenapa Hinata-chan menjadi mesum seperti ini? Dasar Author-ero, kenapa kau malah mengubah Hinata-chan menjadi seperti ini?' batinnya menyalahkan Author yang sedang tertawa nista sambil mengetik cerita ini.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat merasakan benda lunak yang menyentuh bibirnya dan itu dari perempuan yang sedang merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Salah satu tangan Hinata melingkar dipunggung lebar miliknya dan yang satunya lagi melingkar dilehernya, sementara dadanya yang besar berhimpitan dengan dada berotot milik Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Hinata dan melumat bibir tipis milik Hinata kemudian mendorong perempuan itu sehingga posisinya sekarang dia tidur terlentang dengan Naruto menindih diatasnya. Tangan Hinata yang ada dilehernya meremas rambut pirang miliknya.

Wajah Hinata sedikit merona saat merasakan Naruto membalas apa yang dia lakukan, dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya bersama Naruto. Membuka bibirnya sedikit untuk memberi akses kepada Naruto agar segera mengeksplorasi mulut miliknya.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan ijin dari sang pemilik langsung meneroboskan lidahnya menuju mulut milik Hinata, lidahnya bermain-main dengan lidah Hinata serta lidah miliknya mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik perempuan yang memiliki marga Hyuuga itu.

Lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah milik Naruto didalam mulutnya sendiri, saliva miliknya bercampur dengan milik Naruto. Matanya menatap lurus manik biru milik laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu, dia menutup matanya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir milik Hinata saat merasakan tangan Hinata meremas rambutnya sedikit kuat. Benang saliva terhubung antara kedua bibir yang berbeda tersebut, wajah keduanya memerah karena sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Naruto membelai rambut milik Hinata "Aku tak menyangka jika Hinata-chan semesum ini" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto lalu tangannya mengelus pipi milik pemuda pirang itu "Aku hanya menunjukan sifatku yang seperti ini hanya padamu saja Naruto-kun" kata Hinata.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menyerang leher putih milik Hinata yang terekspos jelas, lidahnya menjilati leher putih itu dan giginya menggigitinya sehingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di leher tersebut. Setelah urusannya selesai didaerah leher Naruto kembali membungkam bibir Hinata yang sedang mendesah.

Nafas Hinata sangat memburu saat merasakan lehernya dimanjakan oleh Naruto dan sekarang bibir Naruto sudah membungkam bibir tipis miliknya, desahan yang akan dia keluarkan tertahan saat bibir Naruto mencium bibirnya.

Sementara bibirnya bermain-main dengan bibir tipis milik Hinata, tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja mulai bergerak. Tangan sebelah kanannya dia arahkan pada dada besar milik Hinata yang putingnya sudah mengeras setelah melakukan pemanasan seperti tadi.

Tangan kanannya meremas payudara besar milik Hinata, sementara mulutnya masih dia gunakan untuk melumat bibir Hinata yang mungkin sudah bengkak sekarang. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panjangnya lalu melahap payudara sebelah kanan Hinata.

Hinata mendesah saat merasakan tangan Naruto meremas payudaranya dengan lembut dan juga saat merasakan lidah Naruto yang terampil memainkan putingnya yang sudah mengeras itu. Tangan putihnya meremas rambut milik Naruto menyalurkan kenikmatan yang saat ini dia rasakan.

Kemudian Naruto melahap payudara Hinata yang sebelah kiri dan tangan sebelah kirinya dia gunakan untuk memijat dada milik Hinata serta tangan kanannya sudah ada di dalam celana pendek yang dikenakan oleh Hinata, tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat basah keluar dari kewanitaan milik Hinata.

Hinata memekik pelan saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kewanitaannya yang sudah sedikit basah karena kegiatan mereka berdua, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Naruto memanjakan tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh celana pendek yang masih ia kenakan.

Dia merasakan jari tangan Naruto mengusap pelan daerah kewanitaannya, jari Naruto melesak masuk kedalam lubang depan miliknya. Dia sedikit terkesiap sebelumnya tapi akhirnya dia menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Naruto menghisap payudara Hinata sedikit keras dan tangan yang masih memanjakan payudara Hinata mempelintir puting yang kemerahan yang sudah mengeras. Jari tangan yang ada di vagina milik Hinata keluar-masuk didalam vagina hangat milik Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeliat tidak karuan saat merasakan bagaimana dua jari milik Naruto keluar-masuk kedalam vagina miliknya sendiri. Celana pendek yang tadi dia pakai sekarang sudah terlepas oleh tangan Naruto yang tadinya sedang memanjakan payudaranya, setelah urusannya selesai tangan Naruto kembali pada postnya.

Kocokan Naruto di vagina milik Hinata semakin cepat, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana cairan milik Hinata melumuri jari tangan miliknya. Dia semakin mempercepat kocokannya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa jari tangannya seperti ingin ditarik kedalam lubang itu semakin dalam.

Hinata mendesah keras ketika menikmati orgasme pertamanya, cairannya menyembur dengan keras dan melumuri jari tangan Naruto yang masih ada didalamnya. Nafasnya sangat terengah-engah setelah menikmati orgasme pertamanya, dia merasakan bahwa Naruto berhenti memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

Dia menatap Naruto yang sedang melucuti celana pendek yang masih dikenakannya dan celana dalam oranye kesukaannya. Hinata blushing saat melihat penis Naruto yang lumayan besar, saat Naruto baru saja duduk di sofa panjang yang ditempati olehnya, dia langsung menerjang Naruto sehingga Hinata yang sekarang menindih Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk memanjakanmu, Naruto-kun" setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung mengambil posisi didepan selangkangan milik Naruto dimana penis besar Naruto mengacung dengan perkasanya, tangan putihnya menggenggam penis yang lumayan besar itu.

Tangannya menaik-turunkan dengan tempo perlahan, dia juga mendengar desahan tertahan dari pemuda yang sedang dia manjakan. Dia menjilati kepala penis milik Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan berwarna bening, bibirnya dengan terampil menjilati kepala penis milik Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama bermain disana, Hinata memasukan penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Kepala Hinata naik-turun setelah penis Naruto sudah ada didalam kulumannya, salah satu tangannya meremas kedua bola yang menggantung di dekat penis milik Naruto.

"akh-... Hi-hinata-chan..enakh" racau Naruto saat merasakan mulut Hinata yang memanjakan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sejak dari tadi.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi gelombang ejekulasinya, penisnya terasa berkedut-kedut didalam mulut hangat Hinata. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih dan kental didalam mulut milik Hinata, sementara sang perempuan dengan senang hati menerima cairan milik Naruto. Dengan sekali tegukan Hinata meminum semua semen yang Naruto keluarkan didalam mulutnya.

Setelah meminum semen milik Naruto, Hinata menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya "Saatnya kita ke hidangan utama Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dengan senyum menggoda.

Naruto yang telah menikmati orgasmenya langsung bangkit lalu membalikan tubuh Hinata sehingga posisinya membelakangi Naruto, tangan si pirang itu mengangkat pantat milik Hinata dan mensejajarkannya dengan selangkangannya.

Hinata menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut dan sikutnya, sementara bagian pantatnya dipertontonkan kepada Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. Hinata terkesiap ketika merasakan dua jari milik Naruto masuk kedalam lubang anal miliknya, walaupun sedikit sakit tapi ada rasa nikmat yang terasa disana.

"Hinata-chan, apa aku boleh memasukannya kedalam sini?" tanya Naruto sambil menggoda lubang anal Hinata dengan cara memaju-mundurkan jari tangannya.

Hinata hanya melenguh pelan saat merasakan jari tangan itu mengenai bagian sensitivnya "Akhn-... Na-naruto-kunh jangan menggodahku seperti itu" desah Hinata sambil menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Tapi kau menyukainya 'kan, Hinata-hime?" goda Naruto mempercepat jarinya yang maju-mundur dilubang anal Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... aku butuh yang lebih besar daripada jarimu" kata Hinata yang masih mendesah keenakan.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang hangat itu dan mempersiapkan penisnya didepan lubang anal Hinata "As you wish, Hinata-hime" kata Naruto ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan benda tumpul yang menyentuh lubang analnya, dia hanya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat merasakan benda tumpul itu masuk kedalam lubang bagian belakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan pasti lubangnya itu sedikit berdarah karena benda besar yang memasuki lubang miliknya yang sempit.

Naruto mendesis saat merasakan dinding anal Hinata menjepit erat penisnya seakan-akan ingin memakan penis itu dengan sekali makan. Dia kembali mendorong penisnya yang baru masuk setengahnya saja dilubang hangat itu, tak dapat dia pungkiri rasa sempit dan hangat dapat ia rasakan didalam lubang itu.

Setelah beberapa menit membiarkan Hinata membiasakan dirinya dengan penis yang ada di analnya, Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang itu setengahnya dan mendorong kembali miliknya kedalam lubang Hinata yang masih saja sempit. Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu dengan tempo sedikit lambat karena Hinata belum terbiasa dengan gerakan penisnya.

"N-naruto-kun lebih cepat.." kata Hinata meminta Naruto agar mempercepat laju penisnya.

Naruto pun mengikuti keinginan Hinata, dia mempercepat penisnya yang mempenetrasi analnya dalam tempo sedang. Suara peraduan antara selangkangan Naruto dan pantat Hinata terdengar di ruang tengah di mansion Namikaze itu, Naruto semakin memperdalam sodokan penisnya.

Mata lavender milik Hinata hanya terbuka sedikit karena menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang yang ada dibelakangnya, mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan air liur menandakan bahwa nafsunya sudah berada dalam puncaknya.

Naruto sedikit mempercepat penetrasinya, tubuh perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini terhentak-hentak kearah depan. Nafsu juga yang membuat Naruto bisa seperti ini, dia semakin bersemangat ketika mendengar Hinata mendesah karena penisnya selalu mengenai titik sensitivnya.

"Narut-oh-kun terus lebih cepat" racau Hinata pada laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia sedikit melirik kearah belakangnya dan melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum kearahnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa penisnya sedikit berkedut didalam lubang anal milik Hinata dan lubang itu juga sedikit menjepit penisnya yang berkedut itu "H-hinata-chan, aku ingin keluar" kata Naruto.

"Aku jugah Naruto-kun" balas Hinata merasakan perutnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata mengeluarkan cairan beningnya dari dalam vagina miliknya kakinya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan orgasmenya. Naruto pun sama mengeluarkan cairan putih miliknya didalam anal Hinata, dia semakin memperdalam penisnya.

Hinata hanya melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir kedalam perutnya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia bisa merasakan cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sangat banyak, bahkan perutnya sedikit bergetar saking banyaknya cairan yang ditampung oleh perutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega sesudah merasakan orgasmenya dan dia langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam anal Hinata. Setelah penis Naruto keluar dari lubang analnya, Hinata membalikan badannya kearah Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kelelahan. Hinata memegangi perutnya yang sedikit mengembung karena cairan yang Naruto keluarkan terlalu banyak.

Naruto pun kembali menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya disofa yang panjang itu "Hinata-chan, kita bermain ke ronde selanjutnya, ya?" pinta Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Naruto dan mengangkat sedikit kakinya sehingga memperlihatkan vaginanya yang masih basah setelah mengeluarkan orgasmenya.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan penis yang masih tegang lalu memposisikan penisnya didepan vagina milik Hinata "P-pelan-pelan Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, Hinata-chan aku akan pelan-pelan" kata Naruto menempatkan penisnya tepat dilubang vagina milik Hinata "Tahan sedikit, Hinata-chan?" setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto mendorong penisnya kedalam vagina milik perempuan bersurai biru tua itu.

Hinata merasakan rasa sakit dibagian depan selangkangannya, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana benda besar itu merangsek masuk kedalam vaginanya. Hinata sedikit meringis saat penis Naruto kembali masuk semakin dalam.

Naruto mendorong kembali penisnya yang belum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam sana, dia merasakan penisnya menabrak suatu penghalang didalam vagina Hinata. Naruto mendorong penisnya sedikit keras untuk menerobos penghalang tersebut tetapi setelah menerobos penghalang itu Naruto mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari perempuan yang ada dibawahnya.

Hinata merintih kesakitan saat merasakan selaput daranya diterobos oleh penis besar milik Naruto, dia sedikit terkaget saat merasakan sesuatu membungkam bibirnya. Dia melihat Naruto sedang menciumnya, ciuman yang Naruto berikan padanya tak ada nafsu sama sekali hanya ciuman yang menandakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan vagina milik Hinata menyesuaikan penis besar yang ada didalamnya, Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto hanya tak ingin menyakiti Hinata jadinya dia menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang.

Hinata mendesah saat merasakan penis Naruto keluar-masuk vaginanya dengan tempo sedang, dia meremas surai pirang milik Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata "Hinata-chan, maaf aku menyakitimu tadi" kata Naruto dengan nada bersalah.

Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto "Tak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya kesakitan saja saat milikmu menerobos dinding milikku" katanya dan tanga Hinata mengelus rambut pirang milik Naruto.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatannya, sang laki-laki yang sedang mempenetrasi milik sang wanita yang ada dibawahnya, sementara sang wanita hanya mendesah keenakan saat sang laki-laki memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

"Naruto percepat gerakanmu" perintah Hinata pada Naruto yang ada diatasnya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu Hinata-chan" Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, kaki milik Hinata dia lingkarkan kepinggulnya dan wajah beserta badannya mendekat kearah Hinata.

Naruto melumat salah satu payudara Hinata yang sudah basah karena air liurnya sendiri tapi entah kenapa bagian itu semakin menggoda saja. Gerakan pinggul Naruto sedikit dipercepat karena dia semakin bersemangat apalagi memainkan payudara Hinata yang seperti bola kenyal yang terus dimainkan.

Hinata semakin mendesah tak karuan saat merasakan Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada vagina miliknya, vaginanya sedikit berkedut menandakan bahwa beberapa saat lagi dia akan mengeluarkan cairan hangat miliknya.

Naruto yang merasakan bahwa vagina milik Hinata memijat-mijat penis yang sedaritadi mempenetrasi lubang hangat itu 'Sepertinya Hinata-chan akan keluar sebentar lagi' kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

Naruto merasakan penisnya juga berkedut seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu "Hinata-chan aku ingin keluar" kata Naruto dengan nada tertahan.

"Keluarkan saja didalam Naruto-kun, aku juga akan keluar" balas Hinata dengan suara hampir sama persis seperti Naruto.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin Naruto mengeluarkan semua cairan hangat dan kental didalam vagina milik Hinata yang disusul oleh sang pemiliknya dengan cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya sehingga ada beberapa cairan yang keluar dari dalam lubang itu.

Naruto menumpu kedua tangannya disebelah kepala milik Hinata sambil melihat Hinata yang ada dibawahnya, dia tersenyum kecil lalu berkata "Kau menikmatinya Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya tapi entah kenapa aku belum puas Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil mengelus guratan tipis yang ada dikedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang ada dibawahnya lalu memposisikannya diatas selangkangannya karena penyatuan mereka tidak terlepas sama sekali "Kau saja yang bergerak, aku terlalu lelah Hinata-chan" kata Naruto kepada orang yang ada diatasnya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang membuat payudara yang besar miliknya itu sedikit bergoyang-goyang karena aktivitasnya, tapi entah setan dari mana Hinata mempercepat perggerakan pinggulnya.

Naruto meraih payudara besar milik Hinata yang bergoyang-goyang dengan liar itu, dia meremas dan memijat payudara Hinata dengan pelan sesekali dia mempelintir puting kemerahan yang masih tegang karena aktivitas mereka yang masih berlangsung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto merasakan penisnya seperti ingin dimakan oleh dinding vagina milik Hinata, dia yakin Hinata akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dia akhirnya menggerakan pinggulnya walaupun sedikit untuk membuat dirinya keluar juga.

Hinata mendesah setiap seluruh penis Naruto masuk kedalam vaginanya, miliknya dan milik Naruto sudah berkedut-kedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan semua cairan yang tersisa sehingga cairan yang mereka keluarkan membasahi sofa yang mereka pakai untuk bercinta.

"Hinata-chan, kau lelah?" kata Naruto dengan nafas yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Hah... hah... iya Naruto-kun. Terima kasih" katanya sambil merapatkan badannya dengan badan Naruto dan meletakan kepalanya diatas dada berotot milik Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Atas semuanya yang telah kamu lakukan" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Haha, sudahlah kamu pasti lelah sebaiknya kamu istirahat dan ini juga sudah malam suasana juga mulai sangat dingin lagi" usul Naruto sambil mengalus rambut milik Hinata.

"Oyasumi, Naruto-sama" kata Hinata sambil menutup matanya.

"Oyasumi, Hinata-hime" balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur di sofa itu dengan Hinata yang menindih tubuh atletis milik Naruto.

 **The End**

Fiyuh, akhirnya selesai juga.

Bagaimana hot 'kah? Atau gimana lagi nih? Semoga saja bisa memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Sesuai janji saya kemarin setelah chapter 10 selesai maka saya akan membuat sequel sambil meneruskan Icha-Icha Paradise: The Series dan chapter 11-20 diambil dari fandom lain ada saran? Terserah mau dari Highschool DxD, Fairy Tail atau lain sebagainya.

Semua saran saya terima oke. Setelah chapter 20 selesai kita kembali lagi ke fandom Naruto lagi, hahaha...

"Nar, apa maksudmu menyebutku 'Author-ero' seperti tadi?" kata Author sedikit kesal.

"Kau memang Ero kan? Buktinya bisa membuat cerita seperti ini dan membuat Hinata-chan sedikit OOC, itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau memang mesum+ero" ucap Naruto sambil menyimpan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, chapter depan kubuat kau tersiksa karena dir*pe oleh wanita khukhukhu" Author hanya tertawa nista saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ampun Aldy-sama, aku kan hanya bercanda saja tadi" kata Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Tak ada kata ampun untukmu" kata Author tidak memberi ampunan pada Naruto.

Abaikan saja yang diatas, dan satu lagi...

Selamat Idul Adha 1436 H, dan jika kalian ada yang berqurban. Tolong bagi-bagi dengan saya, hahaha... #bercanda.

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
